futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rick Allen (Scenario: Mirai)
Rick Samuel Allen (January 5, 1996-July 17, 2076) is an American politician and author. He served as the 47th President of the United States from 2033 to 2041. He also served as an U.S. Senator of Montana from 2027 to 2033. He is a long time member of the Libertarian Party. He is the youngest president of the United States and the youngest member of the U.S. Senate. Early Life Rick Allen was born on January 5, 1996 in Helena, Montana. His father was a Canadian immigrant and his mother was Montana native. He went to college at Montana State University and studied political science. Political career Political Writer Due to this interest in politics, he wrote a book called "America: Democracy or Not?" which he wrote about the United States has controlled elections, he published the book in 2021. He would later write more political related books like "One Party System" and "Corporate-America" U.S. Senator of Montana (2027-2033) In 2025, he announced his run for U.S. Senate of Montana in 2026. In Shock, He won the Senate race defeating incumbent U.S. Senator Steve Daines. As his time in the senate, he would be considered one of the most radical people in the senate, but he would be loved in the home state with his approval rating being in the 80s and even the 90s. 47th President of the United States (2033-2041) 2032 Presidential Campaign (2031-2033) In May of 2031, Rick Allen announced his presidential campaign for the upcoming 2032 election. Due to the Second Great Recession, Allen would focus on how the two party system was failed the nation and caused massive recessions. His campaign slogan would be "Government has failed us!" He would easily win the Libertarian Primary against his opponents and would become the Libertarian Nominee. He would chose U.S. Senator Thomas Massie of Kentucky as his running mate. In the General, one of Rick Allen's opponents Republican Marco Rubio would be ahead of him 10 points. In the presidential debates, Allen attacked Rubio on his voting record while he was in the U.S. Senate from 2011 to 2023. Allen would win the debate against Rubio and his other opponent Democrat Chris Murphy. Allen would later win the 2032 Presidential Election narrowly in the electoral college, but a landslide in the popular vote. First Term (2033-2037) Rick Allen was inaugurated on January 20, 2033 succeeding Democrat Tulsi Gabbard. His first action as president was too cut government spending on military and other things, which would end the Second Great Recession. He would full his cabinet with popular libertarian conservatives such as Justin Amash (L-MI), Adam Kokesh (L-AZ) and Ben Shapiro (R-CA). He received criticism from the Left and Right wing media, but the American people loved him with approval ratings in the 50s and 60s. 2036 presidential campaign In 2035, he announced his re-election campaign. He campaigned on taking the same economic path as his first term. Rick Allen won the Libertarian nomination without any completion and In the general, he defeated Democrat Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Republican TBA. Second Term (2037-2041) Post-Presidency (2041-2076) When Rick Allen left office in 2041, he would continue being politically active. He would support presidential campaigns of his Vice President and 48th President Thomas Massie (2040 & 2044) and many others. Allen would die on July 17, 2076 in Phoenix, Arizona at age 80 due to a heart attack. He would be remembered as one of the greatest presidents of the United States, along with George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, Franklin D. Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy and Ronald Reagan. Political Positions Gun Control Rick Allen is a strong supporter of the Second Amendment. He stated "Guns don't go on rampages, People go on rampages, Guns don't kill Children, People kill Children. A Gun is just a weapon, not a killer robot. It is controlled by People!" Drug Legalization Rick Allen strongly supports Drug-Legalization. Quotes * "Republican and Democratic politicians are the same, they support Wars, Corporations, the Federal Reserve and other things Americans hate. We need a party which opposes all of those things!" * "If Government gets into anything, it's bound to fail miserably." * "People think i'm extreme! Compare me to Hitler, I support peace while Hitler supports genocide. I'm the exact opposite of Adolf Hitler, so extreme!" See Also Category:Scenario: Mirai Category:Politics Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Politicians Category:Libertarianism